


Prominade Sentimentale

by Athenuhhh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenuhhh/pseuds/Athenuhhh
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 6





	Prominade Sentimentale

It has been almost a year since she laid eyes on a piano much less touch one. It just holds so much memories that it pains her to even see one. She ran her fingers on the cover of the keys. Dust had gathered on her fingers after almost a year of not being touched nor cleaned. The Dahyun from two months ago would've sworn that she'd never touch a piano again until she dies. But now as she ran her delicate fingers over the ivory keys of the grand piano, she felt nostalgia hitting her like a wave. A surge of emotions washed through her after months of being numb. 

Overwhelming. That's the word she would use to describe what she's feeling right now. Though she doesn't want to admit, she dearly missed playing the piano. And so, she started pressing the keys to the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. The first notes rang loud and clear inside the room like it was not left untouched. Her prized instrument is still in tune as if it was waiting for her to play it again. 

Outside the window, the moon is full and bright. It gazes down on the pianist like it was acknowledging the song she was playing. It was perfect, really, the song. The song is French and when translated, it means moonlight. To Dahyun it reminded her of her beloved. Soothing and calming yet, she can also be turbulent and emotional. Her eyes, those deep black orbs that can be inviting with a shroud of mystery. Once you get in, there's no going back like an endless freefall pulling you. And her favorite, her smile. Her smiles that makes Dahyun feel like the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"Patience. Endure it all and it'll be worth it." Dahyun's hands are starting to cramp because of the lack of practice. Beads of sweat are beginning to form of her forehead but she didn't even think of stopping. She remembered her telling that quote over and over again. Different times, different setting but for the same reason; she doesn't want to continue playing the piano because her hands are stiffening. She didn't realize she's slipping into her memories until she saw it before her eyes. 

Every date with her ends up walking under the moonlight. Another reason why the song reminds Dahyun of her. And in every date, Dahyun talks Mina's ear off and Mina would patiently listen to her animated stories until they reach Mina's house. 

Dahyun wept. She wept for her lost love. She wept for her inability to protect her. She used to tell Mina she didn't mind if they don't share the same house. They still share the same moon anyways. But this, it hurts knowing that they can't share the same moon anymore. And with that acceptance, Dahyun finishes playing Clair de Lune


End file.
